Administrative Core This Administrative Core will provide support for administrative management and for research coordination of the Autoimmunity Center of Excellence at Stanford (the Center). The Administrative Core will function to optimize the interaction among Center Investigators, support enrichment programs, propose and then monitor funded pilot research project (Pilot Project) applications, support internal review, insure timely reports to N1H, and facilitate interaction with other ACE sites and the ACE coordinating site, Rho, DAIT, and NIAID. Administrative support will include facilitation of communication among the Center Investigators, the institutional review bodies, and review groups, interaction with the ACE coordinating site and Steering Committee, Rho, NIAID, DAIT, and travel support for the Clinical and Research Representatives to attend two Steering Committee meetings per year and for all Project Leaders and key personnel to attend an annual plenary meeting. These meetings will be held in Bethesda, MD.